


Psalm 16:11

by francu



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francu/pseuds/francu
Summary: *sigh ~~~* I wanted to draw a simple handjob/warm up but - of course - all the "smut" is perfectly hidden behind those limbs...  I hope the intimacy (and Valjean's fine ass) will make up for the lack of it. Cheers! :)As for the title, it is not my intention to hurt anyone's feelings/religion, please do not take it as an offense from my part.(You can find the mentioned psalm in the end note.)





	Psalm 16:11

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/gifts).



> *sigh ~~~* I wanted to draw a simple handjob/warm up but - of course - all the "smut" is perfectly hidden behind those limbs... I hope the intimacy (and Valjean's fine ass) will make up for the lack of it. Cheers! :)
> 
> As for the title, it is not my intention to hurt anyone's feelings/religion, please do not take it as an offense from my part.  
> (You can find the mentioned psalm in the end note.)

**Author's Note:**

> You make known to me the path of life;  
> you will fill me with joy in your presence,  
> with eternal pleasures at your right hand.
> 
> Psalm 16:11


End file.
